SRG-54321
SRG-54321 is the name of an event that transpired back in 2008 wherein a CAT-Bowser and CAT-Ganondorf attempted to rule the universe via the use of Zordin's Comet and the Z-Gem. This event is notable compared to other universe-dominating events because it featured Mario interacting heavily with Robloxians, even though it was a CAT-Mario. The last part of the history was irreparably distorted due to a phenomenon called a "DMCA". But in early August of 2019, that last part was suddenly restored, giving us a clear image of the full events. Etymology This event heavily involved MarioMario54321. And SRG is an acronym for Super Roblox Galaxy, as the planets Mario explored were made clearly made by Robloxians by close inspection of the location's architecture. Chronology SRG-54321 began on August 8th in 2008, but that was the beginning of Bowser and Ganondorf's search, this whole event started because public news broke out that Zordin broke the Z-Gem into 5 pieces, so it could've also begun as far as the late 1600s. Then again, spaceflight for most people was only available in the 20th century, which would allow most people to go out into outer space in search of the Z-Gem fragments. Bowser and Ganondorf started their search with only 24 hours remaining until Zordin's Comet arrived, which would place the entire event only taking an entire day. This is quite impressive, seeing as each piece has been found in under a day, along with traveling time only taking such a short while, seeing as each piece was hid in several corners of the universe. This means the event ended on August 9th, with Zordin's Comet passing over and Zordin taking back his Z-Gem. Background Every 327 years a comet flies by a CAT-Mushroom World. That comet holds Zordin's Z-Gem, a physical power which (according to legends) grants the user immense power, power strong enough that one can easily rule over the universe. There are no documents in what category of "power" it grants the user. Zordin broke the Z-Gem and hid the 5 pieces across several corners of the universe. There were many attempts at retrieving the lost fragments, but nobody has ever succeeded in finding at least one piece. Still, it seems some have managed to come close at determining the locations of several fragments, judging by the many convenient locations of the Observatories that have been placed. The majority of the pieces seems to have found its way onto environments that were broken off from Planet Roblox, this is a massive coincidence. Nonetheless, the promise of power motivated both a CAT-Bowser and CAT-Ganondorf to find and retrieve all missing pieces of the Z-Gem. During all that, CandyCao7 decided to break trust with Mario's side and create a band of allies he called "Return of YouTube Villains", ROYV for short. No confirmed explanation has been given on the blatantly villainous name. Before all of this, Linuxkde constructed a space ship which can travel to several locations across several planetary systems. The same goes for TylerMcBride, more Comet Observatories were built, but they were either owned by an unknown owner or a CAT-Rosalina. Some fragments of the Z-Gem themselves have broken down even further over time, breaking into 7 Power Stars that can form into their original shape when collected together. Timeline of events The order of events begins the moment Bowser and Ganondorf start their search. * Mario gets a letter from Link requesting his help. * Hearing the news, Mario flies away into outer space with his racing kart, Luigi gets harassed by a Chain Chomp on the way there. * Mario arrives on Linuxkde's space ship, where he assists Mario on retrieving the lost Z-Gem fragments. * Mario retrieved his first Power Star on Green Planet Galaxy. * ROYV decided to collaborate with Bower and Ganondorf in order to achieve the same goals. * MarioMario54321 got the same news from Link, grouped together a small minority of his YouTubers, and they all jumped up into outer space. * Mario got 2 Power Stars from Green Planet Galaxy, in the meantime, Releb101 got murdered by a Roblox Noob. No body, weapon, or motive was ever found. * Mario got the third Power Star, Linuxkde gave Mario access to a room which allowed him temporary access to flight, teleportation, a bazooka, a power which seems to imitate a Fire Flower, and power which allowed him to create crystalline paths. This was for easier retrieval of the Power Stars. * Mario landed on Namredliub's house, there he met Namredliub and murdered him twice via bazooka. A CAT-Builderman arrived out of nowhere and gifted Mario a Power Star as thanks for the assassination. During this, Crowbar744 was accidentally murdered by Mario via bazooka. * Mario got another Power Star, no hinderances were noted. * Mario got 7 Power Stars, the close proximity of the seven Power Stars formed all of them into a fragment of the Z-Gem. * Mario gave back what he borrowed from Linuxkde, left Linuxkde's space ship and came into contact with a CAT-Rosalina along with her Comet Observatory. * 3 Power Stars were retrieved in New Leaf Galaxy by Mario. * 3 Power Stars were retrieved in Dusky Oblivion Galaxy by Mario, Mario died via a spike on the way there. * A Power Star was retrieved in Boiling Rock Galaxy by Mario, the 7 Power Stars formed together into a fragment of the Z-Gem. * Mario left Rosalina's Comet Observatory and met up with TylerMcBride and his Comet Observatory. * 3 Power Stars were retrieved in New Tree Galaxy by Mario. * 3 Power Stars were retrieved in Crazy Cloudy Galaxy by Mario, 3 people died. * A Power Star was retrieved in Sandy Spire Galaxy by Mario, the 7 Power Stars formed together into a fragment of the Z-Gem. * Mario flew away by a small aircraft before meeting Luigi to discuss on retrieving the next Z-Gem fragment. * Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear and reveal they're in possession of a fragment of the Z-Gem, Link defeats Crazy Hand. * TylerMcBride murders Master Hand via rewriting reality, takes his Z-Gem fragment, and hides it at the end of his obstacle course, essentially committing murder and perverting the course of justice. * Mario completes TylerMcBride's obstacle course, dying 22 times in the process. Despite this, Mario got another fragment of the Z-Gem. * Pocketlint60, a member of ROYV, managed to retrieve a fragment of the Z-Gem. No explanation has been given. * CandyCao7 and the other members of ROYV get brutally incapacitated by MarioMario54321 and his allies after betraying the alliance with Bowser and Ganondorf. * Bowser and Ganondorf complete the Z-Gem. * Zordin appears and punishes Bowser and Ganondorf, taking the Z-Gem along with him, ending the event. Aftermath Mario and his allies won the event with no further consequences noted, Mario even went on another adventure moments later. Link also returned to Hyrule to "be with Zelda". Bowser and Ganondorf were punished via not being able to team up for a month, and nobody complained. ROYV were also forced to disband and not be related to the next event related to MarioMario54321, this didn't prove much since the very next event occurred 3 days later, in which MarioMario54321 visited a recreation of the SM64 event on Planet Roblox alongside Jerry Trainor and other noteworthy people. Zordin threatened CandyCao7 to join Mario's side. Zordin also got his Z-Gem back, after letting others do his work. Some theorized Zordin waited for Mario to fix the Z-Gem so he could've taken it back by force. Nobody was really charged with any wrongdoings that happened during the course of this event. Murder, perverting the course of justice, nothing was really done about that. Impact Everyone who died came back to life in another time (except Namredliub), so no emotional impact was made. This whole event didn't leave much of an impact, besides the fact that people stopped searching for the Z-Gem, as it has become public knowledge Zordin's got the Z-Gem back. So there goes another way of retrieving god-like power. Members involved Side 1= This side was the one who got the most Z-Gem pieces. MarioMarioModern.png|CAT-Mario Mario LuigiMarioModern.png|CAT-Luigi Mario LinkTwilight.png|CAT-Link (Hero of Twilight) MarioMario54321.png|MarioMario54321 CAT-'Mario Mario' is the MVP of the group, as he got 4 Z-Gem pieces out of 5. CAT-'LuigiMario' got sidetracked by a Chain Chomp on the road. CAT-'The Hero of Twilight' sent information on what the current situation was, he was responsible for getting Mario into action. MarioMario54321 gathered a group in which they incapacitated ROYV. |-|Side 2 = This side could be interpretated as villainous, though they had the same goal as side 1. BowserKoopa.png|CAT-Bowser Koopa GanondorfTwilight.png|CAT-Ganondorf Dragmire CandyCao7.png|CandyCao7 Yogamoanyo.png|Yogamoanyo Superwario98.png|Superwario98 Theonlymaster90909.png|Theonlymaster90909 Supamonkey334.png|Supermonkey334 Pocketlint60.png|Pocketlink60.png CAT-'Bowser Koopa' and CAT-'Ganondorf Dragmire' formed the alliance and both teamed up to distract Side 1 during the final hours. CandyCao7 heard of the alliance and formed another group called Return of YouTube Villains, in that team one member managed to find one Z-Gem piece. That member being Pocketlint60. |-|Side 3 = This side was neutral between the previous 2 sides, who either made their route difficult or easier. They either too were in search of the Z-Gem pieces, or made their route more difficult or easier. MasterHand.png|CAT-Master Hand Crazy Hand.png|CAT-Crazy Hand Linuxkde.png|Linuxkde TylerMcBride08.png|Polyhex (His 2008 iteration) Namredliub.png|Namredliub✝ Builderman08.png|Builderman✝ Crowbar744.png|Crowbar744 Releb101.png|Releb101 Master Hand & Crazy Hand each managed to find one piece, but they got attacked by The Hero of Twilight, TylerMcBride appeared and instantly killed them, who then proceeded to place the Z-Gem piece at the end of his obstacle course. Namredliub is chaotic neutral, after he was killed by Mario Mario, Builderman appeared and granted him a Power Star. |-|Side 4 = This side is for the person who caused this event to happen in the first place Zordin.png|Zordin Zordin split the Z-Gem into 5 pieces, causing each side to go ahead and search for the pieces. Documentation Documenting the event was easy, someone recorded the whole adventure with both sides on-screen and uploaded it to the streaming site YouTube. Another person grouped all of the videos together into one easy playlist, which you can click on here. Previously, the last part of history was lost to time due to a "Copyright" phenomenon. But in early August of 2019, that part has suddenly been restored. Which is now available to see here. Reception People regard the event as "fun" surprisingly, though what Zordin did was met with questions. Miss B stated: "Okay, now that I know all of this stuff, I'm honestly jealous. Like, all those people prolly had a LOT of fun. A treasure hunt across the galaxy, AND no fear of death? That sounds so fun! Zordin's weird though, like, all those people had fun gathering those Z-Gem pieces, and he didn't reward them with anything? Sure sure, 'it's the journey that matters' and all that stuff, but come on!" See also * MarioMario54321's YouTube channel Category:Events Category:MarioMario54321-related Category:Roblox